Last Kiss
by wonderstruckflightrisk
Summary: "Never thought we'd have our last kiss, never imagined we'd end up like this."  Sarah reflects back on her relationship with Eliot.


**Author's Note: **I don't own any Cheaper By the Dozen characters or the song Last Kiss. I do however own the original characters. Please note, I changed the Labor Day Cup from CBTD2 to the Fourth of July Cup as well as the age and grades for Sarah and Eliot for creative purpose. Jake and Sarah are also twins in this story. Also the time line is based on the release of the 2nd movie (December 2005 so in my mind the movie took place in the summer of 2005).

One last thing if you read **The Best Years of Our Life** by xsmile4mex, I am xsmile4mex. I changed my username and took the story down. I'm in the process of rewriting it. Check out my profile. Anyway enjoy! This completely uneditted.

* * *

**I still remember the look on your face  
****Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
****The words that you whispered  
****For just us to know  
****Told me you loved me  
****So why did you go away?  
****Away**

_Summer 2005 _

Sarah laid in her bed as her Blackberry alarm beeped. Turning to her side, she quickly dismissed her 1:45 am alarm and wondered why she even bothered setting it. She couldn't sleep. Getting out of her bed, she grabbed a piece of gum from her bedside table and shoved it in her mouth. With her cell phone and a flashlight in hand, she quietly walked over to the window and carefully opened it. Still being as quiet as she can, she popped the screen of the window out. She glanced over at the bed next to hers. Lorraine laid there sleeping with her iPod headphones in her ears.

Sarah climbed through the window and snuck out of the house. She made sure to leave it a bit open so she can easily sneak back in. Sarah made her way through the woods with her flashlight lighting her path. As she walked, she felt her phone vibrate.

'I'm here :D,' read the text she received. Sarah smiled and quicken her pace. She finally reached her destination a few minutes later at 1:58. There he was, Eliot Murtaugh, sitting on top the wooden table next to the gazebo (A/N: In CBTD2, it's where Charlie and Anne met and talked about parental pressures and what they really wanted to do in life). As she walked over, Eliot turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey," said Sarah taking a seat next to him.

"Hi," he said. "Thanks for meeting me."

"I'm surprised that you wanted to see me after tonight," she said thinking of their disastrous date.

"Well our date got cut short," started Eliot. "And I wanted to spend some alone time with you."

"Even after my dad hung upside down from a movie balcony?"

"Well, it's not like my dad's completely innocent either," rationalized Eliot. "If he didn't poke him, your dad probably wouldn't have been hanging from the balcony." Sarah laughed and laid back on the top of the table. Eliot followed her actions, "You know before we left for this trip, my dad told us that we're apparently moving to Evanston."

"Really?" asked Sarah trying to contain the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah," said Eliot looking at the stars above him. "He's apparently moving the headquarters to Murtaugh Enterprises to Chicago."

"That's cool," said Sarah. "How did everyone take it?"

"Well, honestly we didn't really care. We all go to boarding school anyway so it didn't really matter," explained Eliot. "I'm suppose to start at Exeter in Fall."

"Oh," said Sarah as her excitement started to disappear. "Well at least you guys took moving well. I know when we found out we were moving to Evanston, it was like the end of the world. When do you guys move?"

"Well my dad apparently bought a new place already," said Eliot. "We're suppose to move in next weekend. The reason we're here right now is because we're getting the movers to pack everything up for us and move it all to the new place."

"We can hangout then," said Sarah optimistically.

"Yeah," started Eliot. "Wanna know something that I haven't really told anyone?" Sarah nodded and said, "Sure."

"I honestly don't want to go to Exeter," Eliot said. "I'd rather just go to public school like any normal teenager."

"Why?" asked Sarah.

"I don't know," he said. "I just experience high school the way you're suppose to. I don't to go to school on Saturday or deal with this bullshit 11 point grading system. I want to be able to hang out with my friends in my house after school."

"Oh," said Sarah. "I get it. Plus going to boarding school, once summer comes along you're basically separated all your friends."

"Yeah, it kind of blows. I really don't want to go," sighed Eliot. "My dad figures that since I want to go to Harvard, it's the best way for me to get there since more Exeter graduates go there more than any other school. But I know I don't need Exeter to get there. I can get there on my own. It doesn't matter what school I go to."

"You should convince him to let you go to Evanston High, like me," said Sarah. "Obviously, you really don't want to go."

"Yeah, I could," said Eliot sitting up. The pair spent the next hour and a half talking. It wasn't until it was almost 3:30 when they realized we they both needed to go back to their respectable lake houses. Eliot would be competing in the 4th of July Cup with his family the next day (A/N: I'm changing it to the 4th of July Cup for my story's purposes. I also made them freshmen instead of 8th graders). Sarah still refused to compete after what her father did to her date.

"It was nice hanging out with you," said Sarah as they started their goodbyes.

"Yeah," said Eliot. "I'm glad we did. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, maybe I'll stop by and watch the cup," said Sarah. "Bye, I guess. Good luck tomorrow." Sarah started walking away and Eliot called out her. She turned back.

"One last thing," he said. He planted a soft kiss on her lips. After pulling away, he added, "sorry, I've been wanting to do that all week." Before she can say anything, Eliot started making his way back to the Boulders. Sarah smiled and started walking back to the cabin. She grabbed her phone and started to excitedly text her best friend.

**I do recall now the smell of the rain****  
****Fresh on the pavement****  
****I ran off the plane****  
****That July 9th****  
****The beat of your heart****  
****It jumps through your shirt****  
****I can still feel your arms**

_Summer 2005_

"I am so exhausted," said Sarah's friend Selena as she laid back on the lounge chair opposite her.

"Me too," said Sarah's friend Victoria who was on a chair on the other side of Selena.

"Why did I agree to do another year of cheer and dance again?" asked Sarah laying back on the chair trying to cover herself up. She was borrowing her best friend's bikini and was uncomfortable showing this much skin.

"Because much to everyone's surprised, you loved it last year," said Sarah's best friend Nikki walking towards them with cold drinks for all of them.

"True story," said Sarah grabbing a drink from her best friend.

"You're going to be more exhausted next week when we go to camp," added Nikki handing both Selena and Victoria drinks. "Anyway when I went to grab the mail, I got a glance of the family moving in across the street."

"Anyone cute?" asked Victoria.

"Oh shut up," said Selena. "You have a boyfriend." Sarah rolled her eyes and prayed that Victoria would not mention Dylan. Thankfully she didn't.

"I didn't get a good look," said Nikki sitting back on her chair and pulling on her sunglasses. "But Sarah, they have like as many kids as your family."

'_It couldn't be,' _though Sarah. Sarah quickly got up from her seat and pulled on a pair of denim shorts. She quickly ran to the front of Nikki's house.

"Sarah!" called out her friends. They all threw on shorts and followed her. Sarah stood in the front yard looking at the house across the street. Various people were going in and out of the house. Movers were moving in furniture.

'_Oh my gosh,'_ Sarah thought as she saw a familiar face coming out of the moving truck with a box. "Eliot!" Eliot turned around.

"Sarah?" he said as he put the box down.

"Who's that?" asked Selena.

"I have no clue, but they obviously know each other," said Victoria as Eliot and Sarah ran towards each other.

"It can't be that guy she was talking about," said Nikki. "Oh my gosh, it is." Sarah and Eliot met in the middle of the street. Eliot pulled her in a hug. Sarah melted into his strong arms. She placed her arm around his waist as he hugged her tightly. Leaning her head towards his chest, she took in his scent and felt his heart beating his chest.

"You're moving into this house?" she asked.

"Yeah, I told you I was moving here," said Eliot finally letting go of her. "Do you live across the street? Where's Jake and everyone else?"

"No, my best friend lives there," explained Sarah. "We live a few blocks down from here."

"Awesome," said Eliot. "That means we can-"

"Hey Sarah!" yelled Victoria interrupting Eliot. "You want to introduce us to your boyfriend?" Sarah turned pink.

**But now I'll go sit on the floor****  
****Wearing your clothes****  
****All that I know is that****  
****I don't know how to be something you miss****  
****I never thought we'd have a last kiss****  
****Never imagined we'd end like this****  
****Your name, forever the name on my lips**

_Fall 2007_

"Eliot, stop being stupid," said Sarah.

"How am I being stupid?" asked Eliot. Sarah let out an frustrated sigh and said, "We're having the same fight again."

"I know," said Eliot taking a seat on the Baker's front porch. Sarah sat down next to him. "Do you notice that all we do lately is fight?" Sarah nodded and added, "You know, I don't even know what we're fighting about anymore."

"Neither do I," said Eliot. "You know that I love you right?"

"Yeah," said Sarah. "I love you, too. I'm so sick of fighting though. We never use to fight and if we did, we'd always resolve it."

"I know," said Eliot. "What do you think we should do?"

"I think we both know what need to do," Sarah started. "But I really don't want to do it."

"Yeah," said Eliot. "I love you Sarah Baker, but-"

"Don't say it," said Sarah getting up and heading towards the door. "I love you Eliot."

"Sarah," Eliot said getting up from his seat. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She placed her hands around his neck as his hands went around her waist. Sarah reluctantly pulled away.

"Bye Eliot," said Sarah as she watched him walk away towards his car with his head hung low.

**I do remember****  
****The swing of your step****  
****The life of the party, you're showing off again****  
****And I roll my eyes and then****  
****You pull me in****  
****I'm not much for dancing****  
****But for you I did**

_Winter 2006_

"Surprise!" Sarah and Jake looked around in shock. About a 100 people surrounded them. "Happy Birthday," said Tom and Kate together to Jake and Sarah. Jake was still in shock. Sarah hugged both of her parents to thank them. Tom and Kate led them towards a table in the front where some of Jake and Sarah's closest friends sat. The two took a seat.

"Where's Eliot and Nikki?" asked Jake. Before they could answer, Eliot and Nikki appeared on top of the makeshift stage where a DJ sat with microphones.

"Hey guys," said Eliot. "I know the two of us have been total jerks to the both of you the past week, but you know why."

"We're sorry we blew you off," added Nikki. "We know that you two just wanted to eat out tonight, but you guys are 16 and we just had to throw you a party. Anyway we have a ton of food so if you're hungry, you can eat. We have an awesome DJ who's going to start playing soon. Let's get this party started."

"Happy Birthday guys," said Eliot with the last word as the two got off the stage and towards their significant others and best friends. Eliot went up to Sarah and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I knew you guys were up to something," she said as she gave Nikki a hug.

"It was Eliot's idea," said Nikki. "He suggested that the two of do something for you guys."

"Nikki was the one who thought of the surprise party," credited Eliot.

"Thanks you two," said Jake. "Anyway I'm starving, I'm going to get some food. Come on baby." Nikki followed him leaving Sarah and Eliot alone together.

"Thanks for this," said Sarah.

"It's because I love you," said Eliot. "Come on, I know you're starving." After eating some food, the party was in full swing. Jake and Sarah greeted their friends from school. Everyone was dancing including the Murtaugh and Baker siblings. Tom and Kate were in the corner with Sarina and Jimmy talking. Jake and Nikki were on the dance floor along with everyone else. Sarah however was sitting on the side wondering where Eliot had gone.

"Come on," said Eliot going up to her. "Let's dance."

"You know I don't like dancing," said Sarah.

"Sure," said Eliot sarcastically. "This coming from the girl on two dance teams."

"You know what I mean."

"You and I have gone to every school dance since we both started at Evanston," said Eliot.**  
**

"That's because I'm in ASB and it's either I go to the dance or I work the dance," explained Sarah. "I'd rather go instead. You should know! You're in ASB too!"

"Whatever," said Eliot. "You're dancing. Let's go. I requested the next song anyway."

"Hey guys," said the DJ as the song ended. "Let's slow it down a bit so grab that special someone." The familiar melody of the song 'All My Life' by KC & Jojo started playing.

"Fine," said Sarah as Eliot dragged her to the middle of the floor. "You're lucky I like this song." Sarah placed her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms around her waist. Placing her head on his chest, the couple swayed to the song.

"You know, I'd only do this for you right?" asked Sarah. Eliot chuckled and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

**Because I love your handshake, meeting my father****  
****I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets****  
****How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something****  
****There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions**

_Fall 2005_

"How do you look?" asked Sarah for the millionth time.

"You look fine," said Nikki as she finished up the last of her makeup.

"Calm down," said Victoria as she pulled on a pair of white heels. "Eliot's going to think you look totally hot."

"I don't see why you're so worried," said Selena fixing her hair. "You and Eliot have been dating since before school started. You know he already likes you. You don't have to worry about impressing him."

"That's true," said Sarah examining herself on last time. She looked at her reflection on Nikki's full sized mirror. They were in inside Nikki's giant walk in closet getting ready for their first high school dance, Homecoming. Sarah wore a black ruffle tube dress that clung on to her body. Her hair was wavy and pulled in a side ponytail. She had a white flower on her hair. She had a smoky eye look that complimented her dress. She finished the look off with a pair of black strappy heels she had borrowed from Nikki. "If anyone should worry, it's Nikki."

"Shut up," said Nikki standing next to her checking her reflection. "Your brother just needs to ask me out already."

"Girls, the boys are here," said Nikki's mother through the room intercom. The four girls ran downstairs to meet their dates. Nikki would be going with Jake. The two had had crushes on each other since they moved to Evanston two years before. Selena was going just as friends with their friend Cole. Victoria would be going with her boyfriend Dylan. Sarah would be going with her boyfriend Eliot. _'Where's Eliot?' _thought Sarah as they went down the stairs. Their dates and parents were all waiting for them.

"Eliot had to run across the street," said Jake reading her mind. "He forgot something." Eliot showed up a few minutes later.

"Sorry, I'm late," said Eliot going up to Sarah who was talking to her parents. "I forgot your corsage thing." Jimmy Murtaugh was right behind him, "Eliot, don't be rude. Don't forget to greet Tom and Kate."

"Mr. Baker," said Eliot shaking Tom's hand. "Mrs. Baker." They soon started to take pictures after.

"I'm suppose to put this on your hand, right?" asked Eliot examining the white corsage.

"Yeah," said Sarah holding out her arm.

"Sarah, Eliot," said Kate with a camera. "Let me take a picture of you two putting on the corsage and boutonniere." First they posed as Eliot put on her corsage. Now it was Sarah's turn.

"Shoot," said Sarah as she tried to put on the boutonniere on Eliot's jacket. Eliot looked down at her as she did it. "I don't know how to put it on."

"You just stab his jacket," said Nikki as she did Jake's. Her mom was taking their pictures. "Then stab the boutonniere and then the jacket again." Sarah followed her directions with little success. Frustrated Sarah tried again. "Stop moving," she said.

"I'm not moving," argued Eliot.

"Yes you are," said Sarah as she stabbed Eliot's jacket with the needle.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you-" started Sarah before Eliot placed his lips against hers for a quick peck.

"Sorry," said Eliot. "You look so cute when you're frustrated." Sarah rolled her eyes as a smile played on her lips. "Shut up," she said as she successfully pinned on the boutonniere. "Got it! Finally!"

**But now I'll go sit on the floor****  
****Wearing your clothes****  
****All that I know is that****  
****I don't know how to be something you miss****  
****Never thought we'd have a last kiss****  
****Never imagined we'd end like this****  
****Your name, forever the name on my lips**

_Fall 2007_

Tom and Kate were sitting in the living room watching TV. Jake was in the dining room with his girlfriend, Nikki. The rest of the kids were upstairs in their rooms doing their own things. Sarah ran into the Baker house and slammed the door behind her. Getting of the couch with his wife, Tom yelled, "Sarah!" as Sarah ran up the stairs to her room.

Kate shot Jake a look and Jake immediately went upstairs to his sister leaving his girlfriend in the dining room alone. "Mr. and Mrs. Baker, umm, tell Jake I'll be back in like 10 minutes," said Nikki getting up from the dining room table with her car keys. They nodded as she went out the door.

Jake tapped on the door. No answer. Jake slowly opened the door. Sarah was in her walk in closet and throwing various pieces of clothing on the ground.

"Hey," he said walking in. "What's the matter?"

"Eliot and I broke up," said Sarah trying to fight back tears.

"Oh," said Jake not knowing what to do. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Sarah as she threw another hoodie on the floor. _'How much of his stuff did she have,'_ Jake thought. "Uhhh, do you want me to do anything? Do you need me to like beat him up for you?"

"I wouldn't tell you to do that to your best friend," said Sarah. "Jake, I'm fine. Just let me be."

"Okay," said Jake defeated. "If you need anything, I'll be around."

"Yeah," said Sarah getting out of her closet. Grabbing her iPod, she placed it on her speaker dock and started blasting some music. Cryin' by Aerosmith started playing. Sarah went to her window bench and pulled out a box out of the hidden storage under the seat. She placed the box on top of the pile of Eliot's clothes. She then started to pulled out every couple picture of her and Eliot from the frames on her desk, bedside tables, etc. She also pulled out the pictures on her wall. She placed all the photos in the box which contained various memorabilia from their relationship such as movie ticket stubs, dance tickets, notes, etc. Sarah pulled her knees to her chest and finally let the tears flow.

'_What just happened?' _Sarah thought as she wiped her tears on her sleeve. _'Crap, this is his hoodie, too.'_

**So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep****  
****And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe****  
****And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are****  
****Hope it's nice where you are**

_February 2008_

Sarah laid on her stomach on the hotel bed while browsing Facebook on Nikki's Macbook. She had just finished typing up some make up work that was due on when she got back from Nationals in Florida. Her friends Nikki, Victoria, and Selena had just finished putting their hair up in curlers to get ready for the prelims the next day. Now Sarah was browsing Facebook. She reluctantly clicked Eliot's profile.

'_New pictures?'_ thought Sarah as she clicked the new tagged pictures. Eliot was in his basketball uniform. They were pictures from the game the week before.

"SARAH!" yelled Selena.

"What?" said Sarah tearing her eyes away from the computer.

"Get off the laptop and join us down here," said Victoria.

"Okay," said Sarah as she place the laptop on the bedside table. She joined their little circle on the floor. They were eating chips, random chocolates, and cookies. "You know, we really shouldn't be eating this junk," she said. "We really should go to bed. I mean, everything we've been working for since last May comes down to prelims tomorrow."

"Shut up," said Nikki. "We'll go to bed soon. Plus, this is a tradition. We've do this every Nationals."

"It's going to suck waking up super early tomorrow, but at least we have an early competition time so we can spend the rest of the day at Hollywood Studios," said Sarah.

"Yeah," said Nikki. "Oh, we're meeting up with my cousins by the way. They're here for Nationals too."

"Aren't you glad the four of you aren't competing in the same division?" asked Victoria. Nikki nodded and said, "Yeah, thank God. That would suck. Since we're in different divisions, we're all going for the threepeat this year. Anyway I don't want to talk about competing. Sadies is in like three weeks."

"I know," said Sarah. "We've talked about in ASB."

"Not the point," said Nikki. "I want to know if you're asking Eliot."

"Yeah," added Selena. "You two have been dancing around each other ever since the break up. The eight of us will hangout like any usual day, but the two of you are just weird." Sarah sighed and thought about her situation with Eliot the past two months. Sure, they talked, but they didn't even know what was really going on with each other. They had gone from falling asleep on the phone and telling each other everything every night to having awkward small talk. The only things she knew that was going on with him were things her brother and friends would tell her.

"What are you going to do?" asked Victoria.

"I don't know," said Sarah. "This is the first dance where I have no clue with my whole date situation. I mean, Winter Formal was post break up but he asked me before we broke up so we went together anyway."

"That night, your birthday , my birthday, and New Years were like the only times you two weren't so awkward with each other," said Nikki. Sarah ignored Nikki's comment even though she knew it was true and continued talking.

"Have you noticed that since freshmen year we all go to dances with the same people?" she asked. "I mean, you two," she pointed to Nikki and Victoria, "go with Jake and Dylan because you've been dating them since then. I was dating Eliot so of course I went with him. And Selena over here always went with Cole no matter who she's 'talking' to. But seriously, what am I going to do? I mean, it's girl ask boy so I have no clue what to do."

"You can always ask someone else," suggested Victoria. Nikki and Selena agreed.

"But who?" asked Sarah. "I really don't want to ask some random guy and force them into our group. And I don't want it to be more awkward between me and Eliot. Like you guys said, we've been dancing around each other."

"You can ask Cole," said Selena. "I mean, if you're really don't want it to be awkward, just ask him. He's one of your best friends. I doubt Eliot would care if you went with him because he's one of his best friends too."

"Aren't you asking him? I mean you always go with him. Why is that anyway?" Sarah asked.

"Well because Cole is like my best friend," explained Selena. "We made a deal summer before high school started that if we weren't dating anyone, we'd be each other's date for every dance we go to. I mean, we've both dated people, but whenever there's a dance we never have someone so it always worked out that way. But seriously just ask Cole. I mean, Eliot won't get jealous because it's Cole. And I know it will be weird anyway but it will be weirder between the two of you if you went with some random guy at least this way you're just going with a friend."

"She has a point," said Nikki. "If you go with Cole, Eliot will know you guys are going as just friends. I mean, I know a lot of guys who want to go with you because you're single now."

"Yeah, then Selena can ask Eliot and that way you're both going with friends instead of having actual dates," added Victoria.

"I guess that could work," said Sarah. "But Selena, you better ask him soon before some random skank asks him."

"Don't worry, I'm on it," said Selena pulling out her Blackberry to text Eliot. "I'm telling Cole the situation too, kay?" Sarah nodded before asking, "When did things get so complicated? This time three months ago Eliot and I were inseparable. Now it's like we're complete strangers. I mean the only things I know about him I hear from you guys and Jake or from what I see on Facebook."

"Don't worry," said Nikki. "It'll get better….eventually."

**And I hope the sun shines****  
****And it's a beautiful day****  
****And something reminds you****  
****You wish you had stayed****  
****You can plan for a change in weather and time****  
****But I never planned on you changing your mind**

_Winter 2007_

Sarah knocked on the Murtaugh's door. Sarina Murtaugh answered the door and greeted her.

"Hey Mrs. Murtaugh," said Sarah. "Ummm, is Eliot home?"

"Yeah, I'll go get him for you," said Sarina. "Come on in." Sarah walked into the house and followed Sarina. Standing in the foyer, Sarina used the house intercom system to call Eliot. Eliot came downstairs.

"Hey," said Eliot uneasily. The two had been trying to keep contact with each other to a minimum since their break up two weeks before. Their friends were basically stuck in the middle.

"Hi," said Sarah.

"I'll leave you two alone," said Sarina leaving the two in the foyer alone.

"What's up?" asked Eliot trying to ease the tension and break the silence between them.

"Ummm, I just wanted to give you back all the clothes I borrowed from you," said Sarah referring to the two massive shopping bags in her hand.

"Oh," said Eliot. "You didn't have to. You could've kept them."

"No," said Sarah handing him the bag. "It's fine."

"Yeah," said Eliot. "So I guess this is it huh?"

'_Not if you don't say anything,'_ thought Sarah. "I guess so," Sarah said.

'_Should I say something?'_ thought Eliot. _'I miss her.'_

"Well, I just wanted to give you your stuff," said Sarah. "I should go. I have practice in like 20 minutes."

"Yeah," said Eliot. "Okay. Thanks, I guess. It's like I got a whole new wardbode."

Sarah forced a laugh and said, "Yeah, I guess. I'll see you around."

"For sure," said Eliot as Sarah began walk towards the door. "Sarah!" Sarah turned back and thought, _'Is he going to do it?'_

'_Should I do it?' _thought Eliot before chickening out. "Ummm, it's been weird lately especially for our friends."

"Yeah," said Sarah. "We should stop making it awkward for them and just go back to being friends. I mean, we are stuck with each other for the next few years since we go to the same school and all."

"Yes," agreed Eliot. _'That's not exactly what I wanted. I guess this is really over.' _"Definitely. Well, I 'll let you go to practice now. I'll see you around, I guess."

"Definitely," said Sarah as she opened his front door.

"Sarah," said Eliot one last time. He threw her a gray zip up hoodie that said Evanston Football. "Keep this one. I know it's your favorite."

Sarah caught the jacket and smiled. "Thanks," she said as she walked out of the house. _'Well, at least I still have something from him,' _she thought before getting into her car.

**So I'll go sit on the floor****  
****Wearing your clothes****  
****All that I know is that****  
****I don't know how to be something you miss****  
****Never thought we'd have a last kiss****  
****Never imagined we'd end like this**

_Fall 2007_

There was a knock on her door.

"I'm fine, Jake," she yelled wiping more tears from her eyes.

"It's not Jake," said Nikki opening the door slowly. She was followed by Selena and Victoria. "I figured you needed some girl time." Sarah smiled as they entered the room with a bags of snacks, cookies, ice cream, and a pile of chick flicks.

"Thanks guys," said Sarah.

"Want to fill us in?" said Selena.

"You don't have to if you don't want to though," added Victoria.

"It just wasn't the same anymore," said Sarah. "We kept getting into stupid fights, but we'd never work them out and we'd shrug them off. I don't even know. Tonight we just couldn't take handle it anymore, I guess." A fresh batch of tears fell down her face. Her friends pulled her into a hug.

"Just let it out," said Nikki. "It's better to let it out than hold it in."

**Your name, forever the name on my lips****  
****Just like our last kiss****  
****Forever the name on my lips****  
****Forever the name on my lips****  
****Just like our last**

_June 2008_

Sarah pulled out a box from underneath her bed. It was dusty because it had not been touched in over 6 months. She blew the dust off the top and wiped it off with the grey hoodie that Eliot had let her keep, she was currently wearing it. She opened the box and pulled out all the pictures.

'_Homecoming 2005,'_ she thought. _'We're such babies!' _She threw the picture aside and looked though the rest. _'Homecoming 2007, our last dance as a couple.' _She smiled at the picture. They looked so happy. She then looked at the next one. It was a picture taken the night they broke up. Mark had taken it. He was taking pictures of some nature related thing , Sarah didn't really know of what exactly, but he had saw the two on the porch and just capture the moment. It was their last kiss. Although it was a bittersweet memory, it was her favorite picture.

Sarah smiled as she traced her lips with her finger. "Eliot," she whispered as she put that picture back in the box. She looked through the rest of the pictures and put away the more 'coupley' pictures and started to put up the others on her wall. After she grabbed a new one, she had just picked it up this morning. It was from Prom just a few days before. She taped the paper frame to her wall next to her Sadies picture.

Sarah admired her handiwork on her bed. She liked that he was on her wall again. She stared at their prom photo for a couple of seconds and grabbed the box. She pulled out her favorite photo again and traced her lips with her finger. _'Maybe someday I'll be able to post this up on my wall,'_ she thought. _'Freakin' Eliot.'  


* * *

_**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed. It kind of goes all over the place, but hopefully you understood it. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Expect another story from Eliot's point of view within the next few weeks as well as the rewrite of my old story Best Years of Our Lives. Until next time!

-  
lovemetoinfinity

PS: Review!


End file.
